


Till Death Do Us Part

by teatearsandbbc



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Fluff, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 04:36:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teatearsandbbc/pseuds/teatearsandbbc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose Tyler is walking down the aisle towards a man she never dreamed would be hers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Till Death Do Us Part

She walked down the aisle towards him, slowly, one step at a time.  She was arm in arm with her dad, a man who she had just come to know in the past few years.  She passed her mother, who was sobbing into a handkerchief.  Her eyes came to rest on his face.  His eyes were blazing with that same light she knew so well.  She had seen it for the first time in a different pair of eyes the day he saved the gas mask children.   That joy that was so deep and so pure and so abundant that it simply could not be expressed.  The joy she had seen in his eyes the first day she kissed him.  That same light was shining through now, lighting his entire being.  It was as though a supernova were shining through him.  And she would know.  He had taken her to see one. 

She turned to face her father, who kissed her on the cheek with watery eyes.  The man who had been dead.  The man the Doctor had saved.  He literally brought the dead to life.  She reached out and took hold of the hands she loved so much.  She had seen those hands pilot the TARDIS, fly about in the air as he described galaxies and wonders.  She had seen them hold the dying and cover his face when he had his hearts broken.  These were not the same hands that she had taken that very first day running away in the shop, but they belonged to the same man.  She looked into his face and as they exchanged vows, she felt the most overwhelming sense of amazement.  She had traveled the universe with this man.  They had seen new planets and future times and past times and new species.  They had fought in wars and stopped wars and made enemies.  They had cascaded down constellations and flown out of black holes and together, they had even found a new universe.  And yet out of all the people they had met and saved, out of the hundreds of billions of species and planets and people, he had chosen her.  And as he pledged to be with her “till death do we part”, her eyes filled up with tears.  She knew what that meant to him.  That was a sentence he had never been able to say with any certainty before.  But he had only one heart.  He would grow old with her.  Choking back the tears, she said her vows.  And when she said “I do”, his face broke into the most beautiful smile she could ever imagine.  It was like a star being born.  His whole face seemed to become sort of transparent and the absolute uncontainable joy he felt in the depths of his entirely beautiful soul came shining through.  He took her face in his hands and when he kissed her, she thought she would burst.  For the rest of their lives.  Together.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and suggestions! I can be found on Tumblr at the same username (teatearsandbbc)


End file.
